Typically, a global positioning system (GPS) is used to determine a location of a vehicle. For example, GPS may require a space based satellite navigation system that determines a location based on multiple GPS satellites. Often GPS is operational as long as there is an unobstructed view from the vehicle to respective GPS satellites. GPS units may suffer from drift as a result of accumulation or compounding of errors. Additionally, because GPS requires an unobstructed view to GPS satellites, inclement weather conditions, urban regions, mountainous terrain, or other occlusions often pose challenges to determining the location or position of a vehicle or in implementing vehicle localization.